Please Notice Me!
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: Sasami Tashiro is a ninth grader living a horrible life. She lives with her abusive, alcoholic uncle & is basically invisible in her new school. When she meets a girl on the internet that goes by the alias, "Sunflower", her world starts to brighten up.


**Chapter 1 "An Angel has Arrived"**

**~Hikage's POV~**

I was checking my blog before I went to school, as usual. As I closed my laptop, I saw my Mahimahi plushie staring back at me. I picked it up and squeezed it tight. _I feel like I'm going to have a good day today!_ I left my house feeling really happy.

**~Sasami's POV~ **

"Sasami! Get the FUCK out of this house and get to school before I kick your ass out!" "Yes Uncle!" I ran out of the house and down the street. *pant pant* "..." I regained my composure and started to slowly walk to the hellhole known as my school.

_My name is Sasami Tashiro. I'm a 14-year-old ninth grader at Kaneshiro Academy, a school for kids from wealthy families. The truth is, I'm new to this school. Before this, I was homeschooled. I actually come from a wealthy family myself. My father directed a few movies and my mother was __**in**__ a few movies. Why am I talking in the past tense? My parents died in a car crash when I was 4. That was when I moved in with my mother's mother, my grandmother. I came here a month ago after my grandmother was suddenly hospitalized. I didn't have any other family members to take care of me except for my abusive, alcoholic uncle, my father's older brother. My grandmother didn't know about my uncle's bad history and arranged for him to care for me until she was out of the hospital. Since I've started living with my uncle, I've been verbally abused everyday. _

I finally made it to school. I got to my classroom, Class 3-4, and sat down at my desk.

_My school life doesn't help either. I haven't made any friends. I'm basically invisible. But I don't really mind... I'm used to being alone._

I took out my cell phone and went to my blog. One of the only things in my life that actually makes me happy is my blog. My blog is called The Life of a Hopeful Dreamer which I keep under the alias "Angel".

I began typing:

**Well, today didn't start out well. My uncle was TOTALLY drunk this morning and cursed me out. (-_-)**

The bell rang for class to start and I put my cell phone away.

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting at my desk... alone, as usual. I pulled out my cell phone and checked my blog. "!" I was surprised to see someone commented on my post. The commenter was a regular on my blog that went by the alias "Starlight". I started to read what she wrote:

**I'm sorry, Angel. I know it's hard, but stay strong! If you ever need to talk, just private message me. I'll always be here to talk to you. **

**- Starlight**

I quickly responded:

**Thanks Starlight. You're a great friend. **

I looked at my cell phone for a while with a smile on my face.

* * *

After school, I was walking past the soccer field when I heard cheering. "Kyaaaaa!" "Go Kanata-kun!" I was curious, so I walked over to the fence. "!" Right before me was a handsome young boy with spiky, dark brunette hair & dark blue eyes kicking a soccer ball. "!" I then remembered the name the girls were screaming before. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Duh! How could you forget?! He's the most popular kid in ninth grade! _The boy was Kanata Makino, the star of the Kaneshiro Junior High Soccer Team. Just as I remembered who he was, he scored a goal. "KYAAAAA!" The girls' screaming grew three times louder. I watched as Kanata high-fived his teammates. When he turned towards the fence to wave to the girls, his eyes widened. "?" I followed his line of sight to see he was looking at me. "!" I looked up at him with a red face and his face turned red as well. "?" The other girls took notice of this and glared at me. _"I shouldn't be here!"_ I slowly backed away and ran off campus.

* * *

On my way to the hospital to visit my grandmother, I took out my cell phone to update my blog:

**I can't believe what just happened! I heard cheering at the soccer field so I decided to check it out. It turns out the most popular boy in ninth grade was playing. After he scored his goal, we actually locked eyes and both blushed! …_… I don't know what to do! I've never spoken to him before! I didn't think he even knew who I was... he probably doesn't. But what should I do?! ****_**

I got to the hospital and made my way up to my grandmother's room. "Grandmother?" I said quietly as I entered the room. "Come in, Sweetie." I walked in and saw my grandmother sitting up in bed with a smile on her wrinkled face. "How are you feeling, Grandmother?" I asked as I sat down next to her bed and held her hand. "Better today," she said as she cupped her hand over mine. "How are you doing with Hidenori?" _Hidenori is my uncle's name._ "...We're doing well..." I didn't like lying to my grandmother, but I didn't want to worry her. "That's good..." Just then, footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards the room. The door opened quickly and a little boy rushed in. "I'm sorry I'm late, Grandmother!" he said as he made his way to the bed. "You're late, Meguru!" I shouted. "Sorry..." he said as he put a hand behind his head. _Meguru is my 10-year-old younger brother. He's a cute little boy with short, brunette hair and blue eyes._

After we were there for a while: "Sami, can you go get me a juice from the vending machine?" Meguru asked. "Why?" I asked. "I'm thirsty." "You should've had a drink before you came here," I said as I turned my head away from him. "Please..." I turned back to see he was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" "Yay! Thanks Sami!" I got up and left the room.

After I brought Meguru his juice, I walked around the hospital a bit. I took out my cell phone to see if anyone commented on my post. "!" I was surprised. Someone new had commented. I read what they wrote quickly:

**Angel, I just found your blog today. I've read some of your previous posts and see you've had a hard life. I'm really sorry. Anyway, about this boy... if you like him, I think you should go for it. I know you feel invisible, but you'll never get anywhere if you don't try. Just be yourself, boys love it when you're yourself. ;) I'll visit again. Stay strong. **

– **Sunflower**

"..." I was in complete shock. _'I think you should go for it... You'll never get anywhere if you don't try.'_ "...Sunflower, huh?" I mumbled as I looked down at my cell phone.

**~Hikage's POV~**

I closed my laptop and fell flat on my bed. "...Angel, huh?"

**Admin: I hope you liked the first chapter! If you haven't read the manga "I Am Here!"/"Koko ni Iru yo!", I suggest you read it!**


End file.
